


Fox Family Dinner

by DreaminginCabeswater



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew takes his desserts more serious than Neil ever thought, Death by Chocolate Cake, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Food, Good times, Laughter, socializing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaminginCabeswater/pseuds/DreaminginCabeswater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach has invited the Foxes over to Abby's for a team dinner.  Andrew is in charge of dessert. Turns out Andrew is very passionate about desserts. Neil is home and can't stop smiling. Just good old fashioned Fox family antics, conversation and laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon that asked for a Fox Family Dinner many moons ago. Sorry it took so long to complete. This is a one-shot that took me a few weeks to finish. It just got longer than I planned. I am finally tired of looking at it, so I decided to upload it. It's all about a family dinner and all the stuff that occurs during one.

Family dinners were not something Neil Josten was ever accustomed to. He had never had a meal that didn’t require him to scarf down food in dark corners or abandoned alley ways. Food had always been a part of surviving, nothing more. Fuel for his body. Energy for his mind. Something to stave off the gnawing sensation in his gut while running and searching for his next identity. 

 

When he joined the Foxhole Court at PSU, food took on a new meaning. It was a greasy breakfast with Matt after a hard game and hard drinking the night before. It was sandwiches and salads and soup surrounded by Dan and Allison and Renee at noon in the dining hall. It was a delicious and hardy dinner followed quickly by frosty bowls of sweet ice cream and stiff drinks surrounded by Andrew, Aaron, Nicky and Kevin. It was holidays with tables laid out with various dishes that made Neil’s mouth water with Abby and Coach. Food now held meaning for Neil. Not because of the meals, but because of the people he shared those meals with. Neil’s heart flipped when he thought of the text Wymack sent everyone: Team Dinner, Abby’s, Thursday, 7pm, bring something good to eat. No ice cream, Minyard. No wheat grass drinks or whatever the hell that disgusting shit is, Kevin. No. Don’t even think of arguing with me, Day. 

 

“Did you get the text?” Neil sat down in the bean bag chair next to Andrew.

 

Andrew grunted in the affirmative, clearly dismayed by the no ice cream demand. “What the hell is wrong with ice cream, Neil?”

 

Before Neil could answer numerous reasons, mainly reasons that revolved around high blood sugar, insulin productivity and diabetes, Andrew answered his own question. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong with ice cream, Josten. Absolutely nothing.” 

 

Neil smirked, watching Andrew spin a knife over and over in his hand. “Would you like some ice cream now? I think Nicky bought some chocolate chip cookie dough.”

 

Andrew frowned, his eyes narrowed, staring into the kitchen like the refrigerator had offended him. He exhaled deeply in defeat and said, “Yes.”

 

Neil held back a chuckle and headed to the kitchen. 

 

From the other room, Neil could hear Andrew muttering about how much he hated stupid dinners and how much he hated Neil and how much he hated that damn green stuff Kevin tried to force down him every morning. 

 

Neil reappeared with a spoon and a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough. Andrew took the ice cream and spoon without comment, a sour look still on his face. Neil plopped back down and turned the TV to some old rerun of a comedy show he never really watched. Beside him, Andrew rolled the pint in his hands and pulled the lid off. He scooped a spoonful into his mouth and his face relaxed some and Neil smiled, turning back to the television. 

 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, sitting the ice cream down, spoon balanced across the top.

 

“Yes.” Neil answered. 

 

Andrew clenched his chin and pulled Neil in for a chilly kiss that left the aftertaste of chocolate and vanilla on his tongue. 

 

“I’m going to buy stock in ice cream.” Neil rubbed his thumb over Andrew’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him again. 

 

“Your money,” Andrew muttered, turning back to his ice cream. 

 

“What should we bring to the team dinner?” 

 

Neil had met up with most of his team mates throughout the day and he knew that Abby was providing fried chicken and ribs, and Dan was bringing homemade mashed potatoes and gravy, her “mother’s recipe,” she had said proudly. Matt was bringing rolls from a quaint bakery he and Dan had found on a date once. He claimed they were “the best damn bread ever,” even comparing it to sex with Dan, which prompted her to playfully punch his bicep immediately. Neil quirked an eyebrow, wondering how many Andrew would eat. Allison claimed she couldn’t cook, but she knew how to buy food, so she settled on bringing premade salads from a local deli, and Renee had already found a blackberry pie that she couldn’t pass up. He was sure Wymack was going to stock the drink cabinet with all the favorites. 

 

Andrew shrugged. “Kevin is bringing some quin-wha-wha, or whatever the hell you call it, and vegetable shit he’s making, fucking hippie.” Andrew shoveled another mountain of ice cream into his mouth. 

 

Neil scrunched up his nose. “That sounds disgusting.” 

 

“Knowing him, it is.” Andrew scooped the last spoonful of ice cream out and held it out to Neil. Neil opened his mouth, and Andrew shoved the spoon in. Neil let the creamy sweetness melt over his tongue. 

 

“What are Nicky and Aaron bringing?” 

 

“Corn on the cob and barbecue baked beans, I think.”

 

“What do you want to bring?” 

 

“Dessert.” Andrew answered like it was a nonnegotiable.

 

“What about Renee’s blackberry pie.”

 

Andrew scoffed. “Like that’s enough for a dessert table.” 

 

Neil arched an eyebrow. “No one said anything about a dessert table.” 

 

Andrew’s stare dared Neil to stop him. Neil held up his hands in defeat. “Okay, I guess we’re bringing dessert. Want to go to the store?”

 

Andrew pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys. “Any day now, Josten.” 

 

***

Two hours and three stores later, Andrew, Nicky, Aaron, Kevin and Neil piled into the Maserati. Each man had some sort of bag filled with food or a dish cradled in their lap. Neil’s lap held three bags and another bag sat propped against his feet.

 

“What did you two bring?” Nicky asked.

 

“What else?” Aaron said rolling his eyes. “Dessert.”

 

“What’s wrong with dessert, Aaron?” Andrew asked calmly, as he gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles.

 

Aaron grimaced and said, “Nothing.”

 

“Exactly.” Andrew’s grip relaxed. 

 

Neil glanced to the backseat where Nicky sat in the middle. “Andrew picked out a chocolate cake -” 

 

“Chocolate cake?” Andrew scoffed. “Really, Neil?”

 

“You okay there, Andrew?” Nicky asked at Andrew’s uncharacteristic outburst. 

 

Neil shook his head, hiding a smile, remembering the afternoon at the grocery stores. “Trust me, Nicky, you do not want to know.”

 

Andrew glared at Neil. “I know where you sleep and don’t you ever forget it, Abram.”

 

Neil rolled his eyes. Andrew and sweets was an unusual thing. Turns out Andrew had a soft spot for all things sweet. Watching Andrew in the store had made Neil scrunch up his face and tilt his head in silent questions, laugh silently into his shoulder and watch in awe. It was better than any television show Neil had ever seen. 

 

Andrew had walked around the bakery at least three times, picking up various pastries and baked goods, studying each glistening or sugar crystal-coated treat, sticking his nose to the edge of the package to sniff once, usually snarling up his nose and sitting the dessert back down. Twice Andrew had silently wrapped a hand around Neil’s wrist after the last lap around the bakery and dragged Neil out of the store and back to the car. At the last stop, a small bakery in a specialty food shop, Andrew found what he was looking for. Andrew’s reaction had been impressive to say the least.

 

“Andrew, can’t we just get something?” Neil had asked, his patience running thin. He held up a package of sugar cookies. “These look good. What about these?”

 

“We could have gotten those at the first store. Sugar cookies are a travesty.” Andrew continued wandering around the bakery. He stopped to pick up a package of chocolate covered, vanilla cream filled éclairs, scrunched up his nose and sat them back down. “On the verge of being stale,” he muttered to himself. 

 

“Coffee cake?” Neil pointed to a package of dense cake swirled with cinnamon and topped with white swirls of icing. 

 

Andrew’s eyes grew wide. “It’s like I don’t even know you, Josten. Coffee cake is for breakfast. Shit, didn’t your mom teach you anything out on the road?”

 

Neil had to stifle a laugh behind a hand. 

 

“Shut up. This is not a laughing matter.” Andrew glared at him again and picked up a glistening fruit tart. “Eh, too much fruit.” He slid it into the cart.

 

Andrew took note of Neil’s puzzled look and said, “For Kevin.” 

 

Neil made a mental note to never get between Andrew and his desserts ever. It was the one thing he figured that would actually put his life in danger. He watched Andrew go around the store once more. He would occasionally drop another item into the cart, attaching a name and explanation to it. 

 

A tray of pastel colored French macaroons, all the colors of the rainbow.  
“Renee. Hair. Jean.”

 

A dappled yellow and brown Chess pie with a flaky golden crust.  
“Dan’s favorite.”

 

A small plastic container of cocoa covered, Bourbon infused chocolate truffles.   
“Allison. They’re fancy, expensive, and full of booze.”

 

A large New York cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries.  
“Matt.” Andrew gave Neil a look that asked if he even needed to explain. 

 

An apple strudel lightly dusted with powder sugar.  
“Nicky. Ate it on his first date with Erik.”

 

A lemon layer cake covered in cream cheese icing, the top dotted with fresh blueberries and a twist of lemon in the center.  
“Aaron. His favorite.” Andrew shook his head. “I’m glad I got the common sense when it comes to what actually tastes good.”

 

A luscious, buttery pound cake that made Neil’s mouth water.  
“Abby. It’s comforting. She’s a nurse. You put two and two together, Neil.” 

 

Thick fudgy brownies topped with a caramel drizzle.  
“Coach.” Andrew shrugged. “Goes good with whiskey.”

 

Andrew tossed in a package of old fashioned chocolate chip cookies, pointing at Neil.   
“Reminds you of home.”  
Neil couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

 

“Do we have enough now? I’m not sure Coach is even going to let us out of the car with all this.”

 

“My turn.” Andrew stalked off with a scowl. 

 

He returned with a chocolate monstrosity held in front of his face. The cake was as big as his head piled high with chocolate shavings and drizzled with fudgy chocolate sauce. Andrew peered over the top of the cake. Neil swore he saw something glimmer in them.

 

“I’m guessing you found the one?” Neil asked amused.

 

“This is it. Death by Chocolate. The dessert named after my soul.”

 

“Death by Chocolate? Doesn’t have cyanide in it does it?” 

 

Andrew lowered the cake to his chest, still clutching it close, glaring at Neil from behind dangerous slits. “What did you say?”

 

“I was just joking, Andrew.” Neil said backpedaling. 

 

“Don’t joke about dessert. It’s not amusing.” Andrew scowled at Neil with so much venom, Neil fought the urge to squirm under the gaze. 

 

“Okay. What’s in Death by Chocolate then?”

 

Andrew slid the other desserts out of the way and lowered the cake into the cart. “Let’s go.”

 

Neil didn’t push the issue, just followed Andrew to the cash register where they forked over a small fortune for the desserts.

 

Back in the car, Neil hugged the bags of sweets to his chest as Andrew drove at a breakneck speed toward Abby’s house. Nicky was chattering about some chocolate cake he had tried once at a New York City bakery with Erik. 

 

“It was the best damned thing. Neil, you have to take Andrew there. Promise me.” 

 

Neil nodded, but kept his eyes on the road. Minutes later Andrew pulled to a stop in front of Abby’s house. The men unloaded the car and headed toward the front door. Renee greeted them with a sincere smile, taking a bag from Neil’s hand, leading him into the house. 

 

“Andrew, did you buy out the entire bakery?” Renee asked with a glance toward the other goalie. 

 

Andrew shrugged nonchalantly and followed her into the kitchen. He took the bag from Renee and sat it on a counter top before disappearing. Neil entered into the bustling kitchen. Miscellaneous chatter and laughter filled the air alongside delicious smells. 

 

“Smells good, Abby.” Neil smiled at Abby as he unloaded the dessert bags on to the table.

 

“Thank you, Neil,” Abby said, her voice warm and inviting, as she dropped another piece of flour coated chicken into sizzling oil. Neil hadn’t liked Abby at first, but now she was one of his favorite people. “What did you and Andrew bring?”

 

Coach Wymack appeared behind her, squeezing her shoulder in a rare display of affection. “I bet the midget bought out the entire bakery.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Neil said taking out the glazed fruit tart of the bag. 

 

“What the in the fucking hell, Minyard?” Coach bellowed staring at all the sweet treats his eyes wide in unbelief.

 

Andrew slid into the kitchen carrying a folded card table. “What old man? Got a problem with desserts?”

 

Allison and Renee stood propped against the far wall of the kitchen, smirks on their faces. Kevin quickly maneuvered through the house and plopped down next to Matt and Dan in the attached living room watching some Exy match. Kevin promptly snatched the remote from Matt’s hand and turned up the volume. Aaron followed, his phone in his hand, texting Katelyn no doubt. Nicky pulled out two pans and got the beans and corn cooking. 

 

“Pay up, bitches.” Allison called to Dan and Matt. 

 

Matt brought a handful of cash into the kitchen, counting out some to Allison and some to Renee. “Damn it, Monster, I’m going to go broke soon. Stop surprising us.”

 

“Not my fault you have a gambling problem.” Andrew locked the last leg of the table in place and turned it up right holding out a hand to Neil for the desserts.

 

“Neil, why didn’t you rein him in?” Wymack asked from beside him. He handed Neil a glass of scotch. “I’m not sure if his liver or blood sugar is gonna kill him first.”

 

“Don’t underestimate my organs, Coach.” Andrew took the glass from Neil’s hand and downed it in one gulp. 

 

“I don’t think there’s any reigning Andrew in when it comes to desserts,” Neil said handing Andrew the last dessert. “Talk about a sitcom in the making.” 

 

Coach smirked and finished off his scotch. “Gotta go check on the ribs.” He disappeared out the back door. 

 

Renee slid spoons into premade potato salad and coleslaw that sat on the table. Nicky stirred beans at the stove. Dan entered the kitchen with two empty glasses and filled them to the brim with sweet iced tea. 

 

“Need any help, Abs?” Dan asked with her usual toothy grin. 

 

“Nah, I’m good Dan. You go relax, sweetheart.” Abby gave her a wink and got back to work frying chicken.

 

The delicious smells and pleasant chatter was almost too much for Neil. The warmth in his chest had been growing since he walked into the house and now it was threatening to overwhelm him. Family kept swirling in his mind and wrapping around his heart like a vice grip. Neil patted his back pocket, checking for his cigarettes, and headed out the front door. It was a bittersweet memory. Finding a new family when his only family was buried on the beach in California. Neil pulled out a cigarette and lit the tip. He took a small drag and inhaled the acrid yet soothing smoke. Neil quickly became lost in a haze of smoke and memories: his mother, running, Nathaniel, Millport, running again, Ichirou, Riko, Exy, the foxes. Neil wasn’t sure how long he sat on the front porch just running through his mind over and over again, but it felt like hours when a heavy hand slid around the back of his neck. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Neil looked up to where Andrew stood above him. Andrew’s glare dared him to say “Nothing”or“I’m fine.” 

 

“Lots of memories. Kind of overwhelming.” Neil rubbed out the dying ember of the cigarette on the concrete beneath him and shook out another one for Andrew, lighting it. Andrew sat next to him and took the cigarette, taking a deep drag. He pulled Neil closer and exhaled the smoke into his face. Neil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, peace finally settling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“So many issues, Neil.” Andrew’s heavy hand pulled him closer until his forehead was on Andrew’s shoulder. Andrew would never say anything encouraging or affectionate, but these little touches were all that Neil ever needed. He already felt steadier and stronger, able to face what was before him. Neil looked up at Andrew, watching the green and yellow dance in his eyes in the waning sunlight. 

 

“It’s not that-” Neil started, but Andrew clasped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Do not explain.” Andrew withdrew his hand and put out his cigarette. “Yes or no?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Andrew kissed him and the entire world washed away. Neil threaded his fingers into Andrew’s hair and Andrew gripped Neil’s shoulders with bruising ferocity. Neil let Andrew kiss away all the overwhelming feelings and replace them with his own. 

 

“Let’s go,” Andrew said standing. “I don’t trust them to not eat my cake.” 

 

“Are you gonna share?”

 

“Not sure. I might give you a bite.”

 

Andrew ushered Neil into the kitchen where steaming food was being piled high on the table and everyone was busy talking and moving. Dan shoved a plate into Neil’s hands. Cups filled with tea and soda and water and some with liquor claimed spots at the table for waiting recipients. The Foxes filled their plates with fried chicken, ribs, coleslaw, corn, beans and mashed potatoes between laughs and smiles and jovial conversation. 

 

Matt held up a large bakery box overflowing with golden rolls, glistening with butter. “Every one of you has to try these rolls. They’re, no joke, orgasm-inducing.” 

 

“You’re shitting me,” Allison said. “No rolls can be better than the ones at my parent’s resort.”

 

Matt smirked, pushing the box into Allison’s face. “I am shitting you not. Try one.”

 

“If they’re as good as you say, I’ll try two,” she said grabbing the rolls and dropping them on her plate. “You better not be lying about this, Matt.” 

 

“Would I lie?” Matt handed the box to Renee, who took one and passed it on to Andrew. 

 

Allison scoffed, but moaned a second later around a mouthful of the warm, buttery soft roll. “Fuck, Matt. You’re right. That’s fucking amazing.” 

 

“Told you!” Matt laughed and sat down by Dan, kissing her cheek.

 

Andrew took one roll and bit into it. He blinked once, chewing slowly, and grabbed two more to put on his plate. Neil laughed silently, taking a roll for himself and passing it on to Nicky. 

 

“Sign me up for a dozen then,” Nicky said taking a roll. “It has been way too long. God, I miss Erik.”

 

Coach grimaced around a forkful of coleslaw. “Can y’all back off the sex talk in front of the old people?” 

 

“What’s wrong, Coach? Can’t handle a little excitement?” Andrew asked taking another bite out of his roll. “Abby, is he puritanical or something off the court? Is he waiting to ask you for your hand in matrimony?” Andrew loved getting a rise out of people and Coach was no exception. Abby ignored him with a little smile and sipped her tea. 

 

“Listen here, Minyard,” Coach said pointing his fork at Andrew while everyone else continued to scoop food and gather rolls on their plates. “I will sign you up for five, count them - one, two, three, four, five, marathons if you do not shut the fuck up right now.”

 

Andrew chewed his roll silently but raised an apathetic eyebrow at Coach. Neil smirked at Andrew and grabbed the fork for the fried chicken and put a piece on his plate, followed by two ribs. Neil bypassed Kevin’s creation. Only Kevin and Abby had touched the quinoa salad, even though Kevin tried to scoop the brown stuff onto the other’s plates.

 

“Do it and I will shove that entire bowl up your ass.” Andrew glared at Kevin. Kevin sat down in quiet defeat.

 

Neil sat between Andrew and Nicky while the other foxes filled in the seats between Coach and Abby at each end of the table. 

 

Coach raised his glass. “Listen here you little jerk wads, life has been challenging, but each and every one of you has risen to the challenge. You have overcome difficulties and beat the odds. I am proud of you. Now, eat quickly before Minyard eats all the desserts and leaves us with crumbs.” 

 

“Here, here!” The foxes clinked various cups with cheers and laughter. 

 

The laughter and conversation didn’t end with everyone shoveling food into their mouths. Neil talked to Matt about his mom in New York. 

 

“She’s doing well. The doctors think she’ll make a full recovery and be back in the ring in no time.”

 

Abby asked Dan about her sisters. 

 

“Oh, you should see them Abby,” Dan smiled a toothy grin and pulled out her cell phone, swiping to a new photo of her sisters. “Mom sent me this the other day. Look at how big they are now.” 

 

Abby put her hand over her heart. “Awwwww. They’re so beautiful, Dan. They look just as spunky as you.” 

 

“Better believe it.” Dan beamed with pride like a doting mom.

 

Coach and Kevin reminisced about Exy games, their only way of father-son bonding at this point. 

 

“I think if we tightened up the backliners, like we did in the game against UT, we could stop them from getting too close to the goal,” Kevin said catching Wymack’s eye. 

 

Coach nodded, but pride was undeniable on his face.

 

Nicky told stories about Germany and Erik to anyone that would listen, and Renee smiled and nodded at all the bombarding conversations. Andrew scooped potatoes into his mouth, only having picked at the chicken in front of him. 

 

“Saving room for dessert?” Neil smirked at him. 

 

Andrew shooed at him with a waving hand. “There is always room for dessert.”

 

Matt leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach and groaning. “Oh man, am I stuffed.” 

 

Dan rubbed a hand over his upper back. “Oh god, yes. Abby that was some of the best fried chicken I think I’ve ever had. Don’t tell my grandma. Everything was beyond delicious.” Dan smiled at everyone around the table before settling her eyes on Wymack. “Thanks for suggesting this, Coach.” 

 

Coach held up his glass to her and smiled. Andrew was the first to stand up and take his plate to the sink. He began washing, and others started to sporadically get up to clean. Renee helped Andrew wash dishes, drying them off and putting them in the cabinets. Neil scooped leftovers into containers and Kevin piled them into the refrigerator. Nicky and Aaron cleared off the table, and Abby and Wymack disappeared into the backyard. Dan, Matt, and Allison pulled dessert plates and forks out of a cabinet and sat them on the card table Andrew had set up.

 

“Damn, Minyard,” said Allison studying the sweets on the table. 

 

“Don’t touch the chocolate cake,” Andrew said from his station at the sink. 

 

“Did you bring everyone a dessert?” Dan asked counting the treats, her finger pointing to each one and mentally calculating. 

 

Andrew nodded. “I got you a chess pie.”

 

Dan stared at Andrew like she was seeing him for the first time. “Th - Thanks,” she stuttered. “That’s my favorite.”

 

“I told you that deep down he had a good heart,” Nicky whispered to Dan. “It’s just wrapped in steel, surrounded in barbed wire, covered in venomous snakes with knives sticking out of it.”

 

Dan laughed and Andrew threw a sponge with surprising accuracy at Nicky that bounced off his cheek with a wet squish. 

 

“Eww, gross,” Nicky said wiping at his face with his shirt. “You couldn’t have thrown something not covered in dirty dish water?”

 

“I can do it again, if you like,” Andrew said holding up a knife he had just finished washing. 

 

Nicky held up his hands and backed away. “No, no. Dirty dish water sponges are just fine.” 

 

After everything in the kitchen had been cleaned, the Foxes eventually ended up around Andrew’s dessert table, trying to figure out where to start. Andrew ignored everyone and cut into his Death by Chocolate cake, serving himself an extra large piece that hung over the side of the small dessert plate. 

 

“You can’t eat all that.” Kevin reached for the plate, his fingers glancing the ceramic before Andrew pulled it away. Andrew unsheathed a knife from his arm band and held it against the hollow of Kevin’s throat. Kevin froze. The whole room froze.

 

“Touch my cake and I will kill you.” Andrew’s voice was deadly calm and it sent a shiver down Neil’s spine.

 

“Andrew,” Neil said trying to pull Andrew’s attention away from the edge of violence. “What’s in your cake?” 

 

With a squint of his eyes toward Kevin, Andrew sheathed his knife and turned to Neil effortlessly sliding his plate from Kevin’s frozen fingers. A collective intake of air spread across the kitchen. 

 

“It’s chocolate on chocolate on chocolate on chocolate,” Andrew said. He began to point out each layer. “It’s the densest chocolate fudge cake you will ever have eaten, filled with chocolate mousse and chocolate ganache. Iced with chocolate butter cream and topped with more chocolate ganache, then coated in chocolate curls and chocolate chips. It’s chocolate heaven.”

 

The foxes stood around the dessert table, wide eyed and jaws slack, staring at Andrew. Where did this Andrew come from? Nicky bit his lips, looking like he wanted to make a comment, but decided it was better off unsaid. Neil gave him a pointed look. Renee carefully placed pink and purple macaroons on her plate, effectively breaking the tension. 

 

“These look delicious, Andrew,” she said. “Thank you for thinking of all of us.”

 

Andrew shot her a look, but remained silent. Renee smiled and slightly nodded her head. 

 

Allison popped a truffle in her mouth and sighed. “Oh my god, these truffles are better than those rolls.” 

 

“No way!” Matt plucked a truffle from the container. He closed his eyes savoring the taste. “I have to admit, you might be right, Allison. You have good taste, Monster.” 

 

Andrew stared at Matt, indifferent and lackadaisical, nothing like they had just witnessed with Kevin.

 

Soon everyone was serving each other desserts. Kevin sliced a piece of the fruit tart and retreated to the living room to sulk with his Exy game. Coach and Abby returned, picking up plates, Abby heading straight to the pound cake. 

 

“Do I want to know?” Coach asked, eyeing Neil, sensing the tension coming from Kevin.

 

Neil shook his head. “Nope.”

 

“Okay.” Coach surveyed the table. “Minyard, which one of these should I try?” 

 

Andrew pointed to the brownies. Coach scooped up one, took a bite and hummed. “Not bad. Good choice.” He grabbed another brownie, his glass and a bottle of whiskey, and headed to the living room to sit next to Abby and Kevin.

 

Dan leaned against the kitchen counter top, Matt feeding her forkfuls of luscious cheesecake, chasing each one with a kiss.

 

“Damn, you two, go get a room,” Allison said from where she sat at the table with Renee interrupting their conversation about which dessert was the best.

 

Dan winked at Allison and held a forkful of custardy chess pie to Matt’s lips. He took a bite and closed his eyes. Dan leaned forward and kissed him, not as chaste as the other kisses had been. Allison huffed and Neil laughed from his spot next to Andrew at the table. Aaron moped in a corner of the kitchen, propped on a stool, eating his lemon-blueberry cake, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. 

 

Around a mouthful of apple strudel Nicky talked about his first date with Erik. “We were in this little cafe in Germany. The sun was just starting to set and it illuminated the stained glass windows turning everything in the cafe red and yellow. It was seriously something out of a romance novel.” Nicky sighed. “Erik ordered the strudel with two forks and we ate staring into each other’s eyes. It was so romantic. That was the moment I knew I would marry him some day.”

 

Neil nibbled at his chocolate chip cookies, sneaking a look at Andrew. His piece of cake was almost finished and a small smudge of chocolate rested at the corner of his lips. His indifferent gaze snagged on Neil. 

 

“As good as you thought it would be?” 

 

“Better.” 

 

Neil held his hand out toward Andrew’s face. “Yes or no?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Neil wiped at the corner of Andrew’s lips. Andrew raised an eyebrow at Neil, but took another bite of his cake. 

 

“Want a bite?”

 

“Yeah.” Neil couldn’t deny that the cake looked beyond delicious.

 

Neil closed his lips around Andrew’s hovering fork. The sensation was immediate. Velvety smooth and rich, almost overpowering. Andrew had not been wrong - it was delicious. Sweet, intense chocolate of all textures swirled across his tongue. Andrew watched him, expectancy in his eyes. 

 

“Whoa,” Neil whispered. 

 

“Told you.” Andrew scraped the final crumbs off his plate sitting his fork down and leaning back in his chair. 

 

“You told me alright.” Neil smiled. “Do we get to take it home?”

 

Andrew looked at him like he had grown three heads. “What do you think, Neil?” 

 

Neil chuckled. “You might have to hide it from Kevin. I can’t promise he won’t try to trash it while you sleep.”

 

Andrew glared toward Kevin, a pouting mess on the couch, then back to Neil. “He wouldn’t dream of it.” He slid a hand over Neil’s knee and squeezed. 

 

Neil relaxed into the touch. “This was great, huh?”

 

Andrew shrugged, not leaning either way, but his hand kept its position on Neil’s leg. 

 

Neil sat back in his chair watching the room around him. The way Coach and Abby relaxed on the couch, eating desserts and talking with Kevin. How Dan embraced Matt with a lazy smile and he laughed effortlessly at something she said. Allison, Nicky, and Renee chattering away about everything under the sun. Even Aaron picking at his cake with a small smile on his face. Neil’s heart flipped in his chest sending waves through his stomach at the realization. No more running. No more looking for his next meal or place to sleep. He had found a place to belong. A person to be. He had known for so long that this was where he belonged, but this team dinner made it all the more real. He felt a smile curve across his lips. He let it, just sinking into the feeling. 

 

Andrew squeezed his knee and muttered, “Junkie.” 

 

“Guess I am,” Neil said, his smile growing exponentially to the warmth flooding his chest. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
